He Sees Her
by Rosa Cotton
Summary: INCOMPLETE Something begins to develop between Peter and Tiger Lily, and Wendy can only stand as their witness. Chapter One: The Gift


Disclaimer: _Peter Pan_, all characters, places, and related terms belong to J.M. Barrie. The plot is mine.

Author's Note: I got an…unusual plot bunny, so be forewarned this story is different from my other _Peter Pan_ fics. I haven't attempted a chapter-story in a while; we'll see how this goes. I would greatly appreciate feedback.

* * *

He Sees Her

Chapter One: The Gift

"_Peter Pan!" Tiger Lily jumped to her feet as the boy landed on the forest floor beside her._

_The boy gave her a cocky grin and a grand nod of his head. The Indian princess giggled, and blushed. _

"_You wanted to see me," Peter said, curiosity dancing in his eyes. _

_She drew closer to him. "Yes, I have a surprise for you," she answered. _

_Peter allowed Tiger Lily to take him by the hand and lead him, skipping, to one of the tepees in the village. Her face glowed with excitement. Her thick black braids bounced against her back with each step. A wide smile was on her face, and her dark eyes sparkled up at him. He glanced down at their joined hands. A strange warm feeling rushed through him; he could not explain it, but he felt it whenever he was with Tiger Lily. He never felt this way around Tinker Bell_ _or Wendy, just Tiger Lily. Slowly a shy smile touched his face, and he joined the girl in skipping. Their laughter mixed and blended together. _

_And those who observed the two children could only whisper among themselves._

_

* * *

_

_When Wendy looked up from her sewing, she was stunned by the sight that met her eyes. Slowly she took in the long leather pants, embroidered with many bright-colored treads. The jacket was made of bearskin with beads woven in designs of bears, foxes, and eagles. The boy's face was painted like that of a great warrior in colors of red and blue, making his hazel eyes all the more clearer and deeper. His messy blond curls were crowned with a large feather headdress. His arms were crossed over his chest in a familiar pose offset by his clothes. The girl stared in amazement for a moment before finding her voice._

"_Peter!" she exclaimed, slowly getting up from her rocker. She glanced over his unusual attire again before gazing into his face. "I did not expect you back so soon."_

"_I visited the Indians," he replied, smiling._

"_Oh, of course!" she said dryly, putting her sewing away._

_Peter, excited, did not notice her sarcasm. He flew about the house quickly, occasionally bumping into the ceiling. _

"_Is it not the best?" he cried. "Tiger Lily made it all by herself. It was a surprise. She said I look just like a real Indian, an Indian chief." He looked down at Wendy. "Oh, she is sweet, isn't she?"_

"_Yes, I dare say so. That was very nice of her," the girl answered. She was unsure what to make of this new Peter; there was something different about him, besides the clothes. "It is a nice outfit." She smiled at him. _

"_Indeed. I shall wear it all the time," Peter decided._

_Wendy blinked, surprised. "I am sure Tiger Lily was glad you liked it."_

"_Yes, indeed. She is the most wonderful girl."_

_Never had Wendy heard him speak about…well, **any **girl in such an awed, fond manner before. She looked at Peter with a mix of confusion and thoughtfulness. _

"_I gave her a kiss," the boy added, landing on the ground. _

_Wendy turned away from him at these words and sighed. "Indeed. Well, I should start supper," she murmured as she moved to her "kitchen."_

"_Oh, you do not have to, Wendy," Peter protested. "Tiger Lily invited us to eat with her and her father." A strange smile settled on his face. "She said there is something she wants to show me tonight." _

_Wendy smiled, though she did not share his excitement. "Do the boys know?"_

"_No. I can check the tree house, and you can see if they're at the lagoon," he suggested. "We'll find them faster if we split up."_

_The girl agreed that he was right. _

"_Well, come on, then!" the boy nearly burst from excitement, laughing merrily. "Hurry!" he urged, pushing her in the direction of her tree. _

_When they went above ground and set off in opposite directions, her smiled cracked. Her eyes were troubled, just as were her thoughts._

_

* * *

_

TBC…


End file.
